When decorating the interior of various buildings, including homes and offices, the walls and floors are frequently covered, for example, with various types of tile, mosaic, glass, stone, or ceramic. However, the disadvantages of using such materials in building decoration are that these materials are heavy, easily breakable, and expensive. In addition, these materials may be limited in colors, sizes, thickness, shapes, and features with insufficient varieties.
Additionally, if the floor or wall covering is to be made of elements, like tiles, that are arranged into various patterns, e.g., floral patterns or ethnic patterns, highly precise arrangement of these materials may be required. To form such patterns, these materials must typically be arranged piece by piece in order to create the desired pattern. Consequently, a skilled artisan is required, adding to the time consumed and the installation costs.
Moreover, the application and arrangement of such conventional floor and wall covering materials is typically made with the use of adhesive that is applied to each piece of the tile, mosaic, glass, stone, or ceramic that is being used to cover the building surface, such as a floor or wall. The fact that these materials can be heavy and that the adhesive may weaken over time makes them prone to falling off and breaking and may cause some danger.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.